1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge and more particularly to those used on the covers of boxes such as console boxes, glove boxes and armrests in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hinge, such as is disclosed by the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 28877/1986, is known in which a rotating member is mounted to one end of a base of the hinge through a pair of link arms so that the rotating member can be opened and closed, and in which the rotating member is supported stable in the open or closed condition by a spring.
A hinge of this kind that uses those link arms can maintain the open condition or closed condition by means of a spring, so that it has an advantage of not requiring a separate catch mechanism etc.
The hinge shown in the above utility Model Laid-Open has flanges, formed like a flat plate, on each side of a bottom plate of the base which is secured, through mounting holes in the flanges, to a member on which the hinge is mounted.
Since the conventional hinge has its mounting flanges projecting outwardly, it requires a large mounting space and, depending on the shape of the member on which the hinge is mounted, a sufficient mounting space may not be available.